dtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruno Spengler
Canadian racer Bruno Spengler is a BMW factory driver, who competes for BMW Team MTEK in the 2015 DTM Championship.'Bruno Spengler', dtm.com, (DTM, 2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/driver/bruno-spengler?language=en-gb, (Accessed 14/05/2015) Spengler is a former DTM Champion, having won the title in 2012, and has won fourteen of the 105 races he has entered. Current Season Spengler uses the #7 BMW M4 DTM, partnering Timo Glock at Team MTEK. At the season opening DTM Festival, Spengler managed to take ninth in the second race of the weekend. Background After seven years in karting from 1993 to 2000, Spengler stepped into his first motor racing series in the Formula Renault Eurocup in 2001. After taking ninth in that series, Spengler competed in two different Formula Renault series, taking the North American version while finishing runner-up in the German edition. Two seasons in the Formula 3 Euro Series were uneventful, before Spengler was promoted, by Mercedes-Benz, to the DTM for 2005. DTM History Spengler was adopted by Persson Motorsport and handed a year old Mercedes C-Class from the 2004 season, taking until his ninth race to score a point.'Bruno Spengler', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 06/05/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruno_Spengler, (Accessed 14/05/2015) It was in 2006, armed with a HWA prepared C-Class when Spengler truly showed his pace, taking his first career victory at the Norisring. Three further victories at the Nürburgring, Le Mans and Hockenheim took him to second in the championship. Mercedes Second Best Spengler was in title contention for the 2007 season, but only one win (again at the Norisring), meant he fell well short of 's total. 2008 was a winless year for the Canadian, although his best result of the season once again came at the Norisring. Spengler improved during the 2009 championship, standing on the podium three times throughout the season, on his way to fourth in the Championship. Spengler returned to the top step for the first time in two seasons in 2010, claiming the honours at the Lausitzring. Another victory followed at the Nürburgring 2010, as Spengler took third in the title race, once again hoping to become a title contender for the 2011 campaign. Two more victories in 2011, including a third at the Norisring, saw Spengler finish in the top three of the championship once more, in what proved to be his final season with Mercedes. BMW Brilliance In 2012, Spengler switched to BMW to lead their new DTM campaign that season alongside Martin Tomczyk. Four victories, and a record total of points, took Spengler to his first DTM crown, clinching the honours with victory at the season finale in Hockenheim, beating Gary Paffett by four points. Spengler took the first title for BMW since the series reformed in 2000, and at their first attempt in the new DTM championship. Only one win (at the Red Bull Ring) and a string of poor results in the second half of the season saw Spengler relinquish his crown at the end of the season, finishing third overall. A similarly barren year followed in 2014, as Spengler only twice stood on the podium in the ten race season. He was moved out of BMW Team Schnitzer at the end of the season, moving to Team MTEK for 2015. Full DTM Record Spengler's full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for Spengler during his DTM career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full DTM record. |- | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 5 |pos = 16th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 63 |pos = 2nd}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 47 |pos = 2nd}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 38 |pos = 5th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 41 |pos = 4th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 66 |pos = 3rd}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 51 |pos = 3rd}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 149 |pos = 1st}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 82 |pos = 3rd}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 42 |pos = 11th}} |- |} References Videos and Images: *Raimond Spekking, 'Bruno Spengler at Nürburgring', commons.wikimedia.org, (Wikimedia Commons, 05/05/2006), http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bruno_Spengler_-_N%C3%BCrburgring_2006.jpg, (Accessed 17/05/2015) References: Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:Canadian Drivers Category:BMW Team MTEK